Entre acordos, os desejos
by Ana Souza
Summary: Talvez eles se desejassem bem mais do que imaginavam, e um simples acordo poderia revelar isso.
1. Chapter 1

- Fiz perfeitamente bem o papel de ''cãozinho adestrado''. - House disse ironicamente, fazendo Cuddy entortar um pouco a boca em desaprovação. - Agora eu sou o adestrador. – ele lembrou dando ênfase no EU.

Cuddy sente um frio na espinha ao imaginar como serão esses três dias sobre os comandos de House. Ela senta em sua cadeira e House faz o mesmo em outra, tendo como proteção a mesa entre eles. O silencio começa aquecer a sala, fazendo o olhar de House queimar sobre a bela e linda Lisa Cuddy.

- Já podemos passar para a próxima fase da conversa? A falada? – Cuddy pediu, o silencio dele estava deixando-a mais apreensiva.

- E quem disse que vamos conversar? – House disse levantando-se rapidamente.

- Você não vai dizer o que eu terei que fazer? - ela perguntou enquanto via-o indo embora.

- Você saberá na hora certa. - House deixa a sala e Cuddy começa a pensar no que a aguarda.

***Flashback** **on***

O hospital iria passar por uma inspeção avaliativa em todos os seus setores. Era mais que uma simples inspeção de rotina, pois poderia trazer grandes avanços financeiros ou grandes problemas administrativos para o mesmo. Cuddy preocupada que House arruinasse algo foi procurá-lo para tentar um acordo, pois sabia que ele não iria acatar o que ela pediria sem querer nada em troca.

- Preciso que você se comporte como gente essa semana. – Disse Cuddy sentando na cadeira de frente a mesa dele.

Sentado, House continuou em silencio se perguntando o porquê daquele pedido enquanto a olhava fixamente.

- Virá uma equipe acompanhar a rotina do hospital. - ela responde a pergunta não feita.

- E você quer que eu seja o médico mais bonzinho do hospital, é isso? – House finalmente fala algo.

- Eu quero que você se comporte como um médico decente e fique longe de problemas. - cruzando as pernas, ela esperou o contra-ataque. - E você terá que usar jaleco. - completou com o cotovelo apoiado no braço da  
cadeira e sua mão no queixo.

House soltou uma gargalhada irônica. Nunca que ele iria fazer aquilo, ele odiava usar jaleco e odiava ainda mais obedecer e seguir regras.

- Você está sendo muito inocente vindo até aqui me pedir isso. - House cruzou os braços e se esparramou ainda mais na cadeira, sabia que a diversão estava apenas começando.

- Eu sei que você só irá atender meu pedido se tiver algo em troca. – disse Cuddy retomando a postura na cadeira, aproximando-se ainda mais da mesa. - Pode pedir o que quiser. – ela cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e o encarou.

Cinco palavras e aí estava: uma Cuddy fudidinha-da-silva. Ela sabia o perigo daquelas palavras, mas sua única alternativa seria essa, só assim House aceitaria se comportar e Cuddy teria uma semana ''tranquila'' com a inspeção em seu hospital.

- Bom, - agora foi a vez de House melhorar a postura na cadeira. - Se vou ter que ficar sobre suas ordens essa semana, nada mais justo que na próxima você ficar sobre as minhas. - imitando-a, ele pôs os braços sobre a mesa ficando cara a cara com ela.

- Uma semana?! Nada disso, House. - Cuddy afastou-se da mesa, mas ainda continuou sentada.

- Você precisa mais disso do que eu. Sabe que não estou nem ai para o hospital. - House disse com desdém, cruzando os braços em seu peito.

- Que tal apenas uma noite? - propôs Cuddy.

- Noite? - House olhou-a fingindo inocência.

- Sim. Uma transa. - ela descruzou e cruzou as pernas novamente.

''Transa'' ele repetiu mentalmente. Cuddy o surpreendeu por ter sido tão objetiva na proposta. Sabia que aquilo iria aguçá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, mas ele tinha outros planos para aquilo tudo e planos bem mais divertidos que uma simples transa, mesmo ele tendo desejado isso por toda sua vida.

- Não, não quero transar com você. – ele disse simplesmente. - Não por isso. – adicionou, recusando a proposta ousada, surpreendendo Cuddy dessa vez.

- Não? – Cuddy perguntou franzindo a testa. Ela ficou surpresa e um tanto quanto frustrada por ter recebido um não.

- Não precisa fazer esse sacrifício de transar comigo. – House falou devagar olhando fixamente nos olhos dela, observando cada expressão que Cuddy fazia com o assunto ''transa''. - Baixo a minha proposta para cinco dias. - propôs House com uma diversão impar nos olhos.

- Três! E sem contraproposta dessa vez. - Cuddy falou firme e um tanto quanto irritada. Levantando da cadeira deu sua ultima proposta, escondendo sua frustração por ele não ter aceitado a primeira.

- Ok! - aceitou House com um olhar de predador em cima de Cuddy, observando-a deixar a sala com todo aquele seu rebolado.

Depois de uma semana...

***Flashback** **off***

House havia feito tudo exatamente como Cuddy pediu. Usou jaleco, mesmo na maioria das vezes fingindo esquecer, mas usou. Cumpriu direitinho seu horário na clinica, sem reclamar, sem constranger os pacientes e sem chegar atrasado. Cuidou de um caso complicado sem cometer qualquer loucura, sem mandar sua equipe invadir casas, sem enlouquecer Cuddy com pedidos de exames onde teria que abrir a cabeça do paciente ou forçar pegar algum órgão de um parente.

O hospital se saiu bem, como Cuddy queria e se esforçou pra isso. Ela conseguiu garantir seu emprego e uma boa ajuda de custo para o hospital. Fora as máquinas de ultima tecnologia que o mesmo ganharia em poucos dias. É, parece que todo o esforço valeu a pena. Se bem que o maior ainda estaria por vir: obediência ao House por três dias.

Eis que chega o primeiro dia...

Cuddy entra em sua sala - que por sinal já estava aberta - acende as luzes e caminha em direção a sua mesa. Ela deixa sua bolsa e volta para colocar seu blazer no cabideiro próximo a porta.

Ao retornar à mesa, antes mesmo de sentar, Cuddy vê um pequeno papel sobre a mesma. Tratava-se de um bilhete de House.

***Bom dia Dra. Lisa Cuddy! Preparada para me obedecer fielmente durante três dias? Espero que sim! Ah, nada de querer voltar atrás. Acredito que o fato de ser uma vadia, ****não**** signifique que você não tenha palavra. Aguarde a minha primeira ordem do dia. Seu dono (temporário), House.***

''Meu dono?'' Cuddy bufou encarando o bilhete. ''E ainda por cima me chama de vadia. Idiota!'' amassado, o bilhete foi parar direto na lixeira.

Cuddy sabia que realmente não poderia voltar atrás, não seria justo com tudo o que House fez para ajudá-la, ou no caso, não atrapalhá-la. Apesar de ter sido obrigação de House obedecê-la, até porque ela era sua chefe, ele não merecia ser enganado. Ela iria sim fazer tudo o que ele pedisse, poderia até reclamar, mas estava disposta a não se negar.

Na hora do almoço Cuddy foi até a cantina do hospital, pegou um prato de salada e sentou-se em uma das mesas. Antes que ela terminasse sua salada, House chega e senta na mesma mesa que a sua, começa a comer um sanduiche olhando fixamente para Cuddy sem dizer nada.

- Se não vai falar nada porque não sentou em outra mesa? – Cuddy perguntou incomodada com o seu silencio.

- Porque daqui é mais fácil de te irritar. – ele responde horrivelmente de boca cheia. – E de olhar seus peitos também. - adicionou desviando o olhar para seu decote. - Gostou do bilhete? – House perguntou falando melhor sem toda aquela comida na boca.

- Achei bem idiota, mas não se espera outra coisa de você. –Disse Cuddy dando sua ultima garfada na salada.

- Bom, para matar a sua curiosidade vou falar uma das coisas que você fará nesses três dias. – ele diz deixando Cuddy ansiosa. - Como terei clinica esses dias quero que você seja meu ultimo paciente até acabar o acordo. – revelou.

- Sua paciente? Por quê? – ela questionou sem entender as intenções de House.

- Porque eu quero. - respondeu autoritário. - Então já sabe! Vemos-nos mais tarde na clinica. - House levanta e deixa a cantina sem se importar se Cuddy ainda teria algo pra falar.

Cuddy passou as próximas horas pensando no pedido ridículo de House, ela não fazia ideia do que ele estava pensando em fazer. Chegando a hora de ir cumprir o que House pediu, ela saiu de sua sala e foi para a clinica. Procurou umas das salas, sentou sobre uma pequena mesa e o aguardou inquieta, estava bastante ansiosa.

- Olá. – House saudou ao abrir a porta. - Lisa Cuddy. - falou seu nome pausadamente fingindo ler na pasta em que trazia nas mãos, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Caminhando até um banco, pegou-o e o colocou próximo a ela, sentando logo em seguida.

- Bom, aqui diz - House abre a pasta. - Que você está com problemas na garganta. – deixando a pasta seus olhos se direcionam a Cuddy.

- House... - ela começa e ele a corta.

- Dr. House, por favor. - exigiu, pegou um pirulito no bolso do blazer o abriu e pôs na boca.

- Ok. – ela disse-lhe ao respirar fundo tentando conter sua irritação.

- Então, Lisa. Alguma dificuldade para comer? – ele pergunta com uma voz suave colocando o pirulito na boca.

- Não. – ela cruza as pernas e apóia as mãos na mesa, uma de cada lado de seu quadril.

- E líquido você engole facilmente? - perguntou maliciosamente, agora, dançando o pirulito na boca com movimentos eróticos de dentro e fora.

Tentando conter um sorriso, ela pressionou seus lábios um no outro. Ambos se olhavam fixamente, House estava adorando toda aquela situação, deixar Cuddy constrangida era um de seus hobbies favoritos.

- Sim. – ela disse monossilábica.

House levantou deixando a suposta ficha de Cuddy no banquinho e aproximou seu corpo ao dela.

- Deixe-me examiná-la. - House pediu segurando o queixo dela. - Abra a boca, por favor. - erguendo-o tocou o polegar nos lábios dela.

Ela assim o fez, abriu sua boca como se estivesse falando um 'A'. House sorriu e colocou o pirulito na boca de Cuddy, encostando-o no interior de sua bochecha direita. House vendo a cara de desaprovação que Cuddy fez, resolveu explicar seu ato.

- Desculpa por isso, - ele disse ao tirar o pirulito e o encarar. - É que estou sem espátula aqui. – explicou dando uma chupada no pirulito antes de voltar a coloca-lo na boca de Cuddy.

Ela continuou com a boca aberta e House examinando-a. O coração de Cuddy estava acelerado, a proximidade que eles estavam era enorme, ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele aquecendo seu rosto. House passava o pirulito de um lado para o outro e não tirava seus olhos do de Cuddy. O desejo de beijá-lo estava ficando cada vez maior, e House continuava a provocá-la, dessa vez, contornando lentamente o pirulito pelos lábios. House fitando-os desejou prová-los, mas resistindo voltou a colocar o pirulito em sua própria boca chupando-o bem próximo a dela.

- Acho que não tem nada de errado com sua garganta. – House disse afastando-se bruscamente. - Receito apenas um chá quente antes de dormir. – House falou abrindo a porta fazendo-a entender que já estava liberada.

Cuddy o encarou e passou a língua por seus lábios, sentindo o doce do pirulito que ele havia deixado. Desceu da pequena mesa e sem olha-lo deixou a sala. Ao passar na recepção da clinica, Cuddy é chamada pela recepcionista para ver alguns documentos e pastas relacionados a alguns pacientes. Antes de Cuddy sair House chega e sem sombra de duvidas a deixaria desconcertada com sua presença.


	2. Chapter 2

- Pronto! - House fala com a voz um pouco elevada, jogando a ficha que trazia nas mãos na pilha das demais em cima do balcão. - Meu expediente está encerrado. - disse olhando na direção de Cuddy na tentativa de chamar sua atenção.

Cuddy termina de olhar os documentos e sem dar a atenção que House queria, caminhou a passos firmes para sua sala, mas sentindo o olhar dele queimando em sua direção. Quando finalmente chegou a sua mesa, viu outro bilhete e dessa vez acompanhado de um pirulito. Tirando o pirulito de cima do papel, pegou o bilhete e rindo antecipadamente o leu.

*** Acho que a partir de hoje passei a gostar mais da clinica. E você, está gostando do meu desempenho lá? Amanhã farei uma consulta um pouco mais interessante. Aproveite o pirulito e pense em mim ao chupá-lo. Gostaria de ter deixado outra coisa pra você chupar, mas o que tenho não posso arrancar. ***

Ao terminar de ler sentou na cadeira e foi chupar o pirulito deixado por House. As lembranças de minutos atrás dentro de uma das salas da clinica a fazia sorrir enquanto saboreava seu doce. House do lado de fora da sala observava cuidadosamente sua chefe, mas não querendo ser visto logo tratou de ir embora, sabendo que, Cuddy estava gostando da brincadeira da mesma forma que ele estava.

Após alguns longos minutos, Cuddy andava pelo corredor do andar da sala de House e ao passar de frente a mesma viu que ele ainda estava lá, o que era estranho, pois nunca ficava depois do horário a não ser por conta de algum paciente, o que naquele momento não era o caso.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? - Cuddy pergunta curiosa ao entrar na sala.

- Esperando você para fazer-me um sexo oral antes de ir. - respondeu House sentado a sua mesa.

- Então não vamos perder tempo. - Disse Cuddy dando a volta na mesa.

- Você não vai fazer isso, vai? - House perguntou de olhos arregalados ao vê-la pondo-se de joelhos frente a ele.

- Não era isso que você queria me dá no lugar daquele pirulito? - Cuddy deu um sorriso erótico começando a desabotoar sua calça enquanto falava.

- Cuddy estamos no hospital, na minha sala. - House a lembrou completamente surpreso com sua atitude e nervoso por estar prestes a receber a carícia mais excitante da mulher que ele mais desejava.

- A mesa vai me dá cobertura. - Cuddy falou descendo o zíper sem tirar os olhos de House.

Cuddy estava se divertindo com a cara de choque que House expressava, ele que era sempre tão ousado em suas palavras, agora tava demonstrando total nervosismo com o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela segurou com as duas mãos na parte da frente onde se coloca o cinto e o puxou fazendo-o deslizar para frente sobre o assento da cadeira. Cuddy olha para direção da ereção e nota que a mesma já havia crescido rapidamente dentro da cueca. Libertando-a segura com uma das mãos e beija-lhe a ponta. House inala profundamente apertando os olhos e Cuddy sorri ao vê-lo com tamanho desejo. Ela volta o olhar para a ereção e dessa vez passa a língua ao redor da ponta e em seguida a toma em sua boca. House respira entre os dentes e apoia-se com a mão em cada lado do assento. Cuddy desce engolindo-o mais fundo em sua garganta e logo sobe ouvindo um baixo gemido de House. Ela não pára e House leva as mãos para sua cabeça, enterrando seus dedos no cabelo, movendo-se para dentro e fora dela.

House não sabia o que era mais excitante: os lábios de Cuddy acariciando seu pau; o perigo que era a ideia de alguém os pegar no flagra ou a atitude ousada de sua chefe que sempre foi tão correta e alheia as suas investidas. Cuddy passa a língua mais uma vez ao redor da ereção, saboreando-o como fez antes com o pirulito dado por ele, e claro, que achando o sabor de House bem mais gostoso do que qualquer coisa que ela já havia provado antes. Novamente ela desce e House geme contidamente quase a ponto de explodir.

- Cuddy. - ele a chama entre os dentes. - Pare. - pediu soltando um gemido rouco puxando-a para impedi-la de fazê-lo gozar em sua boca.

- House... - a voz de Cuddy era baixa. - House... - ela o chamava suavemente. - House! – Cuddy eleva sua voz e o acorda de seu sonho erótico.

Ao abrir os olhos ele fica atordoado ao vê-la de pé frente a sua mesa e logo entende que havia cochilado e tido um sonho.

- O que ainda faz aqui? - Cuddy perguntou intrigada.

- Esperando o idiota do Wilson. - House responde retomando sua postura na cadeira. - Vamos encher a cara. - adiciona parecendo constrangido ao sentir sua ereção dentro da calça.

- Ok. - Cuddy fala e dar as costas caminhando para a saída, chegando à porta ela pára e olha para trás. - Sua perna está doendo? - pergunta curiosa.

- Ela sempre dói. Por quê?

- É que você estava gemendo quando entrei aqui. - disse-lhe e partiu deixando House com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Logo mais à noite, Cuddy em sua casa depois de tomar um banho deitou na cama ainda enrolada na toalha. Ligou a TV para tentar se distrair com algo, já não agüentava mais ficar pensando em House. Ela estava exausta, havia saído um pouco mais tarde do hospital e tudo o queria era descansar. Após alguns minutos de entretenimento ela ouve algumas batidas na porta e levantando vai à procura de algo para vestir. As batidas aumentam e ficam cada vez mais fortes. Com a insistência da visita do lado de fora da casa, Cuddy desiste de pôr uma roupa e com passos rápidos caminha em direção à porta.

- Já vai! - ela berra se aproximando da porta e as batidas finalmente cessam.

Ao abri-la Cuddy faz uma cara de descontente ao ver House, não bastava incomodá-la no hospital ele agora estava indo até sua casa. Ela sabia que precisava de certa distância de House por alguns dias ou então iria acabar fazendo uma besteira e House ali não estava ajudando em nada.

Com o corpo atrás da porta para não ser vista apenas de toalha e só a cabeça para fora, Cuddy tenta deixar claro que não o quer como visita.

- Estava tentando derrubar a porta ou o quê? - ela pergunta irônica.

- Está se escondendo? - House estranhou porque Cuddy só abriu uma pequena brecha da porta.

- Não estou me escondendo. O que você quer?

- Pra começar, entrar.

- House acabei de sair do banho e ainda estou de toalha. Amanhã conversamos no hospital. – Disse Cuddy calmamente tentando convencê-lo a ir embora.

- É exatamente sobre isso que vim falar com você. - House empurra a porta e entra na casa.

- Sobre o quê? - ela fitou-o com um olhar desconfiado.

- Sobre você, - House fecha a porta. - Assim... - aproximou-se de Cuddy um pouco mais. - Nua. – ele disse com o rosto próximo ao dela.

- House, você está bêbado! - Cuddy se afastou imediatamente dele ao sentir o cheiro de whisky em seu halito. - Não me venha com brincadeirinhas, por favor. É tarde, vá embora.

- Não estou bêbado e muito menos brincando. -ele coloca a bengala pouco a frente de seus pés e avança um passo apoiando-se na mesma. Cuddy deu-lhe as costas e andou. - Aonde você vai? - House pergunta indo atrás dela.

- Vou colocar uma roupa. – ela responde ao parar olhando para trás.

- Não, você não vai. - disse-lhe segurando-a pelo braço.

Ao sentir a mão dele todo o seu corpo estremeceu e ela já não sabia mais o que fazer para afastá-lo, talvez ela nem queria mais isso, queria-o perto. House puxou-a contra seu corpo e o nervosismo de Cuddy foi ao nível máximo, seu coração começou a bater num ritmo desenfreado.

- Aqueles joguinhos no hospital estão me deixando louco. Não consigo parar de pensar em você. - House falava com uma voz rouca e sexy a ponto de deixar Cuddy de pernas bambas. - Eu quero você nua. – House sussurrou e capturou seus lábios.

Com as mãos em sua cintura, House apertou-a contra seu corpo e sua língua tentava ultrapassar a barreira que Cuddy fazia com os lábios. Insistente, a língua sedenta pela invasão continuou sua batalha e Cuddy sem mais resistir cedeu dando livre acesso a sua entrada, sentindo o gosto de House misturado com o do whisky.

- Não! - Cuddy falou interrompendo o delicioso beijo, tentando manter-se distante de House empurrando seu peito com as mãos.

- Sim! - House disse no mesmo instante que a colocava contra a parede.

House bruscamente puxou a toalha que a cobria, deixando Cuddy totalmente nua. Parada e sentindo-se ruborizada, ela fitava-o intensamente esperando o que ele iria fazer. Já havia se convencido que estava completamente perdida a mercê dos desejos de House. Mantendo uma pequena distância, House queimava seu olhar por todo o corpo dela, comendo-a com os olhos cheios de desejo. Ele pegou sua bengala e a empurrou horizontalmente sobre a barriga de Cuddy, deixando-a imóvel, presa entre a parede e a bengala. Seus lábios deslizavam pelo pescoço dela e Cuddy sentia-se cada vez mais excitada.

- Você tem um cheiro delicioso. - House sussurrou acima da orelha com o nariz enterrado nos cachos de seu cabelo.

A bengala subiu lentamente pelo corpo de Cuddy, passando a montanha de seus seios parou pouco acima deles. House separou as pernas de Cuddy com seus pés, subiu a bengala para seu queixo erguendo-o e continuou a segura-lá apenas com uma única mão, mantendo seus olhares um no outro. Com a outra mão desceu na direção de seu sexo e o tocou levemente com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo os poucos pêlos pubianos que ali continham. Cuddy gemia baixinho e sua respiração ficava cada vez mais entrecortada.

House começou a movimentar os dedos ao redor da região de seu desejo, enquanto beijava-lhe a garganta. Cuddy continuava imóvel, não ousou mais fazer movimento algum para tentar afastá-lo, apenas se deliciava com a sensação maravilhosa que eram os dedos de House em seu sexo. Ao tirar a mão do mesmo, pegou na mão de Cuddy e guiou-a para onde a sua estava, querendo que ela se auto-acariciasse.

- Toque-se. – House ordenou deixando-a livre da bengala em seu pescoço. Cuddy obedecendo-o moveu seus dedos para sua umidade. - Deslize o dedo médio para dentro de você. – ele murmurou segurando seu queixo.

Cuddy fechou os olhos e preencheu-se com o próprio dedo, levando-o para dentro e fora dela, soltando pequenos gemidos de puro prazer, deixando House o mais duro do que poderia ficar. Novamente ele pegou a mão de Cuddy e levou próxima a sua boca, fitando-a chupou o dedo que estava dentro dela e saboreou o gosto salgado de sua umidade.

Trançando seus dedos nos dela uniu suas mãos colocando o braço na parede suspendendo-o acima da cabeça, voltando a colar seus lábios nos dela beijando-a e ambas as mãos se apertavam firme. Finalmente tocando-o Cuddy enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos de House, empurrando seu quadril para frente sentindo a ereção cada vez maior. Provocando-a ele colocou a bengala entre as pernas dela e roçou-a em seu sexo num movimento lento de sobe e desce, sabendo que, ficaria lambuzada com a excitação de Cuddy.

Cambaleando foram para o quarto e ao ter sua camisa tirada por ela, ele a empurrou com força na cama e ao bater as costas no colchão, Cuddy acordou despertando-se de seu sonho. Ela abriu os olhos assustada sem entender o que havia acontecido, olhou em sua volta e se viu sozinha apenas com a companhia da TV ainda ligada. Dando-se conta de que estava sonhando com House, ela sorriu ao sentir-se molhada. Não costumava ter sonhos eróticos, realmente os seus desejos por House estavam mexendo com todos os seus sentidos. Aproveitando tudo o que havia acontecido no ousado sonho, ela se deu o orgasmo que o despertar havia lhe tirado.


	3. Chapter 3

No dia seguinte assim que chegou ao hospital, House foi direto falar com Cuddy, essa que, já havia chegado há um bom tempo. Sentado à sua frente começou seu falatório fazendo-lhe algumas exigências: dispensa da clinica por dois meses logo após o acordo acabar; a melhor vaga do estacionamento do hospital e canais pagos na TV de sua sala. Cuddy concordou em aceitar suas exigências, embora totalmente contrariada ao achar que House esteja se aproveitando com pedidos ''extras''.

As horas passaram rápido. House passou a maior parte do tempo envolvido com sua equipe, procurando desvendar cada sintoma de seu paciente. E Cuddy, ocupou-se em meio a telefonas e reuniões com os demais administradores do hospital.

Chegada à hora de ver House na clinica e Cuddy fielmente vai até lá, entra em uma das salas, senta na pequena mesa e fica à espera de House. Não tarda muito e House surge na sala com uma pasta - a suposta ficha de Cuddy - na mão.

- Olá, Lisa. – ele saudou-a com um sorriso sínico, mancando até o banquinho onde o pegaria para sentar. - Vejo que gostou da consulta de ontem e resolveu voltar. - House disse arrastando o banco para perto da mesa, sentando.

Mais uma vez estavam ali, um de frente pro outro, numa sala fechada. Cuddy o olhava quente e as cenas de seu sonho erótico lhe surgiram de imediato. De repente o constrangimento lhe tomou conta ao lembrar que havia se masturbado por um homem que agora estava ali, a sua frente, olhando-a como se estivesse prestes a devorá-la. Cuddy permanece em silêncio, mas sua inquietação na pequena mesa fez com que House sentisse seu desconforto.

- No que estava pensando? - House pergunta especulativo.

- Em nada de importante. - Cuddy responde em seguida morde o lábio nervosamente.

- Bom, - House começa. - Vendo esse seu decote enorme, - ele desvia o olhar para o decote. - Suponho que seu problema deve ser na respiração. - ele pausa voltando a olhar nos olhos de Cuddy. - Suas meninas mal respiram nesse sutiã extremamente apertado. - House volta a desviar o olhar para os seios, que dessa vez, pareciam ter aumentado o ritmo do sobe e desce.

Cuddy continua calada, os olhares de House lançados em seus seios deixaram-na mais nervosa e ela apenas tentava controlar sua respiração. Sem aviso House se levanta assustando Cuddy e ela ergue o queixo para poder olhá-lo.

- Vou precisar te examinar. - House avisa, sua voz é morna, possivelmente divertida.

- Examinar? - Cuddy respira, achando sua voz.

- Tire a blusa. - ele ordena seus olhos iluminados com algum pensamento perverso.

Cuddy começa a tirar sua blusa lentamente e House a observa sem aparentemente demonstrar nenhuma reação. Ele se direcionou até um pequeno armário que ficava na lateral da mesa, abriu a primeira gaveta e tirou um estetoscópio. Pegando-o voltou para perto de Cuddy e pronto para fazer a auscultação, encostou-o em suas costas nua. Quando o pequeno aparelho tocou sobre a pele de Cuddy um arrepio tomou conta de todo o seu corpo.

- Inspire e expire devagar. - House pediu calmamente e ela assim o fez. - Novamente. - obedecendo, ela repete. - Agora diga: Greg House. - ele pede inusitadamente e mais uma vez Cuddy o obedece.

Ela, é claro, achou o pedido totalmente bobo e sorriu, não podia negar para si mesmo que estava gostando. House moveu seus lábios num pequeno sorriso ao ouvi-la repetir seu nome, notando no tom de sua voz certa excitação.

- Sua respiração está irregular. - disse-lhe afastando o estetoscópio de suas costas. - Preciso ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos.

House coloca-se de frente a ela mais uma vez e ela ergue o rosto para poder encará-lo. Ele encosta o aparelho em seu peito e com a mão que estava livre passa o polegar pelo rosto e pelo lábio inferior dela.

- Respire, Lisa. – ele sussurra fitando-a e Cuddy solta o ar que estava respirando.

A pele de Cuddy ardeu por onde ele passou o dedo, seus lábios quase tremeram ao seu toque na ânsia por um beijo dele e ela desviou seu olhar para baixo. A calma na qual House encontrava-se era extremamente irritante, Cuddy não suportava a idéia de ficar tão nervosa diante dele e não vê-lo da mesma forma por ela. Se odiando por estar sentindo tudo aquilo na frente dele, ela tentava - embora não tendo tanto sucesso - parecer o mais calma possível.

- Seus batimentos também estão irregulares. - House disse em seguida pôs a mão no peito dela.

- House! - Cuddy o repreendeu voltando a encará-lo segurou em seu pulso.

- Só estou te examinando. – ele explicou-se sem esconder o sarcasmo.

- Continue usando apenas o estetoscópio. - diz Cuddy livrando seu peito da mão boba.

- Fique de pé. - House ordena carrancudo e se afasta.

Cuddy assim o faz. House manca ao redor de Cuddy e pára o corpo por trás  
dela.

- Agora usarei as mãos. - House sussurra perturbadoramente capturando seus seios por trás.

Cuddy dá um longo suspiro fechando os olhos. House fecha suas mãos em cada seio, apertando-os e Cuddy derrete-se molhando a calcinha ainda mais.

- Dói quando você respira? - ele pergunta suavemente fechando o pequeno espaço entre seus corpos e Cuddy sente a ereção dele presente em suas costas.

- Não. - ela murmura e House cheira-lhe o cabelo. - Pra quê isso tudo, House? É pra me excitar? - ela pergunta em voz baixa.

- Eu sei que você já está encharcada. - ele responde apertando os mamilos com o polegar e indicador.

Cuddy geme e os lábios de House esboçam um sorriso safado.

- Chega House! - diz Cuddy afastando-se dele.

Ela vira-se para encará-lo, em seguida pega sua blusa e a veste rapidamente, e sem dar a ele um segundo olhar, ela deixa a sala. Cuddy passa pelos corredores da clinica feito um furacão sem olhar pra nada e nem pra ninguém, ela apenas foca o caminho em direção ao seu escritório. Cruzando a porta de sua sala, ela caminhou até a poltrona que ficava próximo ao armário e sentou-se. Enquanto se esbofeteava mentalmente por se achar uma idiota, burra e uma fraca que não conseguia disfarçar seus desejos por House, ele fazia o mesmo caminho que ela havia feito e logo entrou na sala desconcentrando-a de seu espancamento mental.

- O que você ainda quer House? - ela pergunta secamente sem olhá-lo, seu cotovelo no braço da poltrona e a mão apoiando sua cabeça.

- Vim terminar a consulta. - House responde caminhando até ela, sua voz soava irritação.

- Não temos nada o que terminar, vá embora! - Cuddy pede encarando-o ao levantar da poltrona.

- Temos sim. - disse-lhe ao se aproximar. - Faltou isso aqui. - House agarrou-a pela cintura e colou seus lábios nos dela.

House empurrava sua língua contra os lábios dela, que hesitou por alguns instantes, mas logo lhe deu entrada ao abrir a boca e também invadi-lo com a mesma intensidade. Com as mãos segurando o pescoço dele, Cuddy o puxava aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais. As línguas se empurravam e se contorciam entrelaçando-se numa dança intensa, provando-se revelando o desejo que um sentia pelo outro. House abandona os lábios dela finalizando o beijo e ofegante - assim como Cuddy - ele a encara com olhos bravos.

- Da próxima vez só deixe a clinica quando eu mandar. - House diz soltando-a logo em seguida vira-se e deixa a sala.

Cuddy fica paralisada e sem ação observa House ir embora levando consigo todas as suas forças roubadas durante o beijo, e ainda surpresa tentava recuperar o fôlego. Voltando a sentar, Cuddy procurava entender o que havia acontecido minutos atrás. Aquele beijo deixou-a ainda mais confusa, com raiva e com certeza mais apaixonada por ele. House era um idiota, sarcástico e infeliz, mas era o único homem capaz de desestabilizá-la por completo, tirava o chão de seus pés com um único gesto ou uma única palavra. Era difícil saber o que ele pretendia ao fazer aquilo tudo, uma vez que, recusou ter uma noite de amor com ela e preferiu ficar no seu joguinho de manda-e-obedece.

O que ele estava tentando provar para si mesmo, ou quem sabe, para ela? Talvez que poderia resistir a ela, mas que ela não poderia resistir a ele. Ou quem sabe fazê-la perceber que ele não era tão insensível quanto muitos pensavam e por isso recusou transar com ela em troca de um favor. Para Cuddy era difícil saber suas devidas intenções, mas estava disposta a deixar se levar por seu jogo e suas provocações. Ela era uma mulher forte e decidida, porém sua única fraqueza era ele, era House e todos os sentimentos que ela nutria por este homem tão complicado.

Finalmente chega o ultimo dia do acordo entre House e Cuddy, depois do dia anterior ela não sabia o que House iria fazer. Aquele beijo inesperado ainda provocava reações em seu corpo, era só fechar os olhos que ela podia sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Tentando concentrar-se apenas em seu trabalho, estava sentada á sua mesa fazendo algumas anotações quando House adentrou em sua sala trazendo dois cafés em uma das mãos.

- Bom dia Dra. Cuddy. - House cumprimentou-a cruzando a sala. Deu-lhe um dos cafés e sentou.

- Obrigada. - Cuddy agradeceu pegando o copo e dando-lhe um olhar desconfiado por tal gesto.

Eles não estavam nem um pouco constrangidos com o que havia acontecido entre eles. Ao contrário, eles pareciam super à vontade um com o outro. Cuddy poderia aproveitar o momento para questionar sobre o beijo e House para se explicar sobre o mesmo, mas não, eles resolveram não tocar no assunto.

- Último dia do acordo. Que pena. - House comentou dando um gole em seu café. - Não vai tomar o seu? - ele pergunta fitando-a.

- O que tem aqui? - Cuddy pergunta segurando o copo que House havia lhe dado.

- Você está insinuando que coloquei algo em seu café, é isso? - House tentou parecer ofendido, mas não teve muito sucesso. - Se eu quisesse fazer algo com você com certeza não te drogaria, pelo contrário, iria querer você bem consciente do que estava fazendo. - House diz olhando-a sorrir enquanto ele falava.

- Você nunca me trouxe café. O que achava que eu poderia esperar. - ela diz e sem mais hesitar finalmente dá um gole no café.

- Só mais um dia e você vai se vê livre de mim. - House diz e seus olhos parecem divertidos.

- Eu nunca vou me vê livre de você, House. - ela pausa. - Eu não quero me vê livre de você, mesmo as vezes você transformando o meu dia num inferno. - ela sorri - Você é o melhor médico que já conheci. - Cuddy completa olhando-o com verdadeira admiração.

Eles ficam se olhando por alguns instantes, havia se formado um clima perigoso entre eles e fazendo questão de quebrá-lo, House levantou rapidamente da cadeira e dando as costas para Cuddy caminha em direção a saída.

- Aonde você vai? - Cuddy pergunta estranhando tal fuga.

- Vou até a sala de Wilson contar que acabei de te drogar. - House responde abrindo a porta sem olhar para Cuddy.

Ela abre a boca em formato de ''O'' ao demonstrar surpresa.

- Te peguei! - diz House sorrindo voltando a abrir a porta após ter saído. - Na verdade vou contar pra ele quem sumiu com os dois cafés que estavam na mesa dele. - House fecha a porta mais uma vez e vai embora deixando Cuddy com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.


	4. Chapter 4

Era pouco mais das 15hrs quando House e Cuddy se cruzaram em um dos corredores do andar de cima do hospital. Ambos estavam indo pegar o elevador quando os olhares se encontraram.

- Bom te ver rebolando por aqui. - diz House ao se aproximar de Cuddy. - Estava mesmo querendo falar com você. - ele disse olhando-a apertar o botão para as portas do elevador se abrir.

- O que você quer? - Cuddy perguntou no mesmo instante em que as portas se abriram, ela entra no elevador e House a acompanha. - Estou atrasada para uma reunião. - disse-lhe ao apertar o botão para o elevador descer.

House observa as portas deslizarem, quando finalmente se fecham ele espera o elevador se movimentar e logo depois aperta um dos botões e o elevador pára.

- Tire a calcinha. - House pede com os olhos vidrados nos dela.

- O quê? - Cuddy pergunta incrédula.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. - ele fala impassível.

- Você só pode estar brincando. - ela diz sem disfarçar um sorriso zombador, e não dando a mínina para tal pedido ela estica o braço para alcançar os botões e fazer com que o elevador volte a movimentar-se.

Antes que o fizesse House a detém segurando seu braço. Em fração de segundos Cuddy sente seu corpo preso entre uma das paredes do elevador e o corpo dele. Surpresa, seu coração estava a ponto de pular de seu peito de tão forte que eram os batimentos, sua boca entreaberta estava seca e a respiração ofegante cada vez mais a entregava. Estava nervosa, surpresa, excitada. E nada do que ela fizesse poderia disfarçar tudo isso.

House pressionou seus lábios contra os dela e com a boca já aberta ela recebeu a língua dele calorosamente. Com as mãos nos quadris de Cuddy, House empurrava sua pélvis contra a dela, provocando-a enquanto provava sua boca em um beijo cheio de posse e necessidade. Assim que seus lábios sentiram o abandono de House, ela soltou seus braços nos quais apertava no ritmo do beijo. Afastando-se, ele não tirou os olhos dela.

- Ainda acha que estou brincando? - House pergunta ainda ofegante pelo beijo.

- House, eu tenho uma reunião. – Cuddy o lembra novamente tentando fazê-lo desistir do pedido. Sua voz era baixa e fraca, suas pernas ainda estavam bambas.

- Quanto mais você hesitar, mais iremos demorar trancados aqui. Então, prefere chegar sem calcinha e atrasada ou apenas sem calcinha? - House disse firme, não iria deixá-la ir sem conseguir o que queria.

House realmente havia deixado claro que estava falando sério. Cuddy viu que não teria saída a não ser ceder e fazer o que ele pedia. Sem jeito ela levou suas mãos para a barra do vestido que usava - seu comprimento ficava logo acima dos joelhos - levantando-o um pouco foi subindo suas mãos por dentro do leve tecido até chegar ao fino elástico da calcinha.

House continuava de olhos vidrados em Cuddy, observando atentamente cada movimento que ela fazia para tirar a calcinha. Cuddy estava totalmente ruborizada e mal conseguia olhar nos olhos de House. Apoiada na parede do elevador deu graças a Deus por ter que desviar seu olhar para baixo e deixar os olhos de House por alguns instantes ao curvar-se um pouco para poder descer a pequena peça até os joelhos. Soltando o lado esquerdo da calcinha ela levanta a perna esquerda para poder passá-la por seus sapatos de salto, ao apoiar-se na perna que havia levantado fez o mesmo com a direita e finalmente ficou sem a peça como House tanto queria.

- Satisfeito? - Cuddy pergunta segurando a calcinha e encarando-o.

- Quase. - House responde com um meio-sorriso nos lábios. - Agora me entregue. - ele pede com a mão estendida.

Cuddy engoliu em seco, o beijo havia excitado-a e ela sabia que a calcinha iria revelar isso. Mas não tinha escolha, ela teria que entregá-la e assim o fez. Seu constrangimento era tão grande que Cuddy não conseguia mais olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ao passar os dedos na calcinha House sentiu que a mesma estava levemente molhada, uma pontada em seu membro ameaçou o inicio de uma ereção. Rapidamente ele guardou a calcinha no bolso de sua calça e tentou manter o desejo longe de seu pênis. Não poderia sair do elevador de pau duro, ha não ser apenas o da bengala.

Cuddy apertou o botão e o elevador voltou a movimentar-se. Ela precisava sair dali e fugir dos olhares penetrantes de House. Os segundos que o elevador passou para chegar ao térreo duraram uma eternidade. Assim que as postas se abriram Cuddy saiu apressadamente e foi direto para a sala de reuniões. House parecendo tranqüilo caminhou até a sala de Cuddy e lá ficou admirando a calcinha até Cuddy voltar da reunião. Não tardou muito e Cuddy ao entrar em sua sala deu de cara com House saindo do banheiro.

- O que você estava fazendo no meu banheiro? - Cuddy pergunta ao cruzar a sala e sentar em sua cadeira.

- Quer mesmo que eu diga? - House disse fechando a porta do banheiro. - Você me deu uma calcinha molhada. Como acha que fiquei? - disse-lhe se direcionando para as duas cadeiras que ficavam de frente a mesa, sentando em uma delas.

- Você estava... - Cuddy começa, porém não completa a frase de tão pasma que havia ficado com tamanho descaramento.

- Não faça essa cara de espanto, não combina com quem anda por ai sem calcinha. - provocou House, sorrindo.

- Você é um louco tarado, House. - ela diz com uma pontinha de irritação.

- Como foi a reunião? Sentiu-se a vontade? – House pergunta divertindo-se com sua irritação.

- Quando vai me devolver? - Cuddy pergunta fitando-o com um olhar raivoso.

- O quê? - ele pergunta com falsa inocência.

- Você sabe o quê, não se faça de idiota. - ela rebate de cara feia.

- Não, não sei. – House sorri.

- A porra da calcinha. - diz Cuddy ficando de pé pondo as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Você anda muito irritadinha sabia? - ele diz também ficando de pé. - Deve ser falta de um orgasmo. - House fala inclinando-se para frente com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, encarando Cuddy.

- Sai. Daqui. Agora. House. - pede Cuddy desejando matá-lo de tamanha raiva que estava.

- Nos vemos na clínica. - House avisa com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

House deixa a sala e Cuddy permanece na mesma até que chegue a bendita hora de ir encontrá-lo na clínica. Passados alguns longos minutos e lá estava ela em uma das salas da clínica em seu ultimo dia de paciente-do-House.

Ele chega e dessa vez sem nenhuma pasta nas mãos. Fecha a porta e caminha até ela.

- Ainda está irritada? - House pergunta ao ficar de frente a ela.

- Por quê? Vai me receitar um orgasmo? - Cuddy o encara.

House sorri e dá um passo a frente ficando bem próximo dela.

- Esse é um tipo de remédio que não se receita. Simplesmente se dá. - ele responde sustentando o olhar.

- Você vai dar? - ela pergunta desejando ouvir um sonoro 'sim' como resposta.

- Deite. - House diz não respondendo a pergunta e Cuddy assim o faz. - Agora dobre os joelhos e abra as pernas. - ele ordena após retirar os sapatos dela.

Cuddy já começa a sentir o efeito daquelas palavras. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, sua respiração parecia querer falhar e a idéia de ficar exposta para ele fez com que uma tensão tomasse conta de seu corpo, assim como um intenso desejo. Ela dobrou os joelhos, desceu a barra de seu vestido até os quadris e abriu as penas ficando totalmente exposta.

Após ter puxado o banco e sentado no mesmo, House aproximou-se o máximo que pôde da mesa e segurou os tornozelos de Cuddy, um em cada mão.

- Bela vagina Lisa Cuddy. - House comenta ao olhar em seu sexo.

Cuddy prendeu um gemido e fechou seus olhos. Todos os seus desejos se concentraram na parte inferior de seu corpo, toda a sua ansiedade havia ido parar entre as suas pernas.

- E olha que eu já vi muitas e todas elas eram maravilhosas, mas a sua... - ele pausa e aperta forte os tornozelos dela. - Eu diria que é deliciosamente perfeita. - ele diz maravilhado.

Cuddy nunca havia ficado tão excitada como naquele momento, ela poderia gozar apenas ouvindo aqueles comentários dele. Ela desejava o toque daquelas mãos fortes entre as suas pernas, dos longos dedos em seu clitóris que pedia atenção desde que House a fez tirar a calcinha.

House olhando-a subiu as mãos pelas pernas de Cuddy até os joelhos e as desceu lentamente pelo interior das coxas, parando-as antes que tocassem em seu sexo. Ele começa a distribuir suaves beijos por onde suas mãos haviam passado, alternando entre uma coxa e outra.

Cuddy mordia os lábios para evitar os gemidos, seu clitóris pulsava no ritmo da sua respiração. Desejava mais do que nunca que aqueles lábios tocassem seus lábios vaginais.

Mal contendo a ereção dentro da calça e o desejo de acariciá-la naquele ponto tão sensível, House pressionou levemente o clitóris com dois dedos e Cuddy dessa vez não conseguiu conter um gemido. Ele percorreu os dedos sobre a carne úmida até o anus fazendo Cuddy suspirar profundamente de olhos fechados.

- Eu mal toquei em você e já está tão molhada, Cuddy. - House diz e seus olhos procuram os dela.

- House. - Cuddy murmura ao abrir os olhos e fita-lo.

- Você quer que eu te toque mais profundamente? - House pergunta, sua voz era calma.

- Sim. - ela responde sussurrado.

House desliza os dedos para a entrada da vagina, colocando apenas as pontas dentro dela e tirando logo em seguida.

- House, por favor. - Cuddy implora pelo toque, precisava gozar para acabar com aquela agonia delirante.

House volta a tocá-la e afunda totalmente os dois dedos dentro dela. Cuddy geme segurando firme nas laterais da pequena mesa onde estava deitada. House pressiona os dedos para cima tocando-a em um ponto incrível e Cuddy geme ainda mais alto.

House começa a masturbá-la com os dois dedos, tirando-os e enfiando-os suavemente nela. A necessidade de estar dentro dela estava começando a ficar dolorosa. Usando a mão livre ele ajustou seu membro dentro da calça tentando aliviar as pontadas de dor.

- House. - Cuddy falou seu nome em meio aos gemidos.

Enterrando a cabeça entre as pernas dela, ele lambeu suavemente o clitóris e usando apenas a ponta da língua o estimulou habilmente sem tirar a concentração de seus dedos. Ao sentir que Cuddy estava prestes a explodir num orgasmo, House parou com os estímulos e afastou-se.

- Porque você parou? - Cuddy pergunta ofegante apoiada em seus cotovelos.

- Sente-se. - House ainda sentado no banco ordena num tom sério.

Ela assim o faz, senta na ponta da mesa e o observa pegar seus saltos.

- É melhor você ir. - ele diz colocando os sapatos nos pés dela.

- Como assim é melhor eu ir? - ela questiona indignada.

House pega a calcinha de seu bolso e a passa por entre os sapatos de salto vestindo-a, deixando na altura dos joelhos de Cuddy.

- Fique de pé, por favor. - House diz indiferente.

Cuddy levanta sem deixar que a calcinha caísse por suas pernas. Ao ficar de pé, House tira um lenço do bolso de seu blazer e passa-o no meio das pernas de Cuddy num gesto extremamente intimo e delicado. Após limpa-la dobra-o e o guarda novamente em seu bolso e em seguida termina de vesti-la com a calcinha.

- Porque você... – Cuddy é interrompida com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Após beijá-la House pega sua bengala e deixa a sala sem dizer nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Depois de por diversas vezes ter rolado de um lado pro outro na cama, Cuddy finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono. Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias estavam tirando seu sono e o que havia acontecido mais cedo a tirou completamente do eixo. Cuddy sentia raiva de si mesma por ter se exposto daquele jeito e no final das contas House não ter alimentado nenhuma de suas expectativas. Mas o pior é que quanto mais ele a irritava com suas atitudes, mais ela o desejava.

O celular de Cuddy começa a tocar e o barulho faz com que ela acorde. Ela olha na direção da mesinha de cabeceira e vê a hora que o despertador marcava: 00h05min. Ela estica o braço até a mesinha e liga o abajur, pega o celular que estava ao lado do despertador e atende a ligação sem a curiosidade de olhar no visor quem poderia ser.

- Preciso falar com você. – House diz ao ouvir o alô de Cuddy.

- Me deixa dormir House, amanhã conversamos. – ela diz sonolenta reconhecendo a voz dele.

- Vai me deixar aqui na porta de sua casa? – House diz parado do lado de fora da casa.

- Você está aqui? – Cuddy pergunta ficando sentada sobre a cama.

- Sim. Vamos, venha abrir a porta. – ele pede.

Cuddy deixa o celular sobre a cama e vai até a porta ainda sem acreditar que House estaria ali àquela hora.

- Você ficou maluco? Já viu que horas são? – diz Cuddy assim que abre a porta.

- Eu não iria conseguir esperar à hora de você sair do hospital. – diz House entrando na casa.

- Sair? – ela pergunta fechando a porta sem entender nada.

- Sim, sair. Já passa da meia-noite, o prazo do acordo acabou. Agora podemos transar. – House fala com a mesma naturalidade que falaria se estivesse chamando-a para tomar um café.

- O quê? – ela diz sem acreditar no absurdo que acabara de ouvir. - O que você tem na sua cabeça, House? – ela pausa e se aproxima dele. - Você teve duas oportunidades de transar comigo e nas duas você se recusou. A primeira foi no dia que te propus o acordo e a segunda foi hoje na clinica quando você me deixou a beira de um orgasmo e depois foi embora. - Cuddy gesticulava nervosamente com as mãos e House apenas a ouvia encarando seu olhar irritado. - O que você pensa que eu sou? Uma marionete que você faz o que quer e na hora que quer? – Cuddy questiona.

- Não seja idiota, Cuddy. – House diz grosseiramente. – Eu fiz tudo àquilo para te poupar. – ele conta.

- Me poupar? – ela gargalha. – Não seja ridículo em falar isso depois de tudo o que você me fez fazer. – ela diz fitando-o.

O corredor da casa havia virado um cenário para a DR que eles estavam tendo. Os ânimos estavam exaltados.

- Eu nunca iria transar com você por conta de um acordo. Você iria sentir-se usada depois de tudo e se não soubéssemos lidar com a situação, a relação chefe-e-empregado iria ficar insuportável. – ele pausa respirando um pouco.

Cuddy se afasta alguns passos e encosta-se à parede com as mãos atrás do corpo.

- Eu quis te provocar sim, queria saber até onde o seu desejo por mim iria te levar. Mas depois daquele beijo em sua sala, eu é que não sabia mais até que ponto eu iria resistir a você. – diz House tranquilamente para a mulher à sua frente que o ouvia com um olhar confuso.

- Às vezes é muito difícil te entender House. – diz Cuddy serenamente.

- Eu sei. Essas coisas de sentimentos me deixam confuso e eu acabo ferrando tudo. – ele conta olhando para baixo, para a bengala que ele segurava firme com as duas mãos.

- Sentimentos? – ela pergunta olhando-o no desejo que ele fale sobre quais sentimentos.

- É difícil pra eu admitir isso, mas... – House hesita.

- Mas...? – Cuddy insiste.

Com o olhar fixo em Cuddy, House anda alguns passos e fica bem próximo a ela, que o olhava ansiosa pela continuidade do que ele estava hesitando em falar.

- Eu vim até aqui para amar você, e só vou sair daqui depois que fizer isso. – ele diz largando a bengala e beija Cuddy profundamente.

Os primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã começaram a bater na janela. Um belo dia estava começando. House abriu os olhos devagar tentando se acostumar com a claridade do dia. Ele olha para o lado e vê Cuddy dormindo, um pequeno sorriso se forma em seus lábios e pela primeira vez ele sentia-se feliz.

Eles tiveram uma noite incrível. Por mais que ambos desejassem aquilo, a noite havia superado todas as expectativas. Despiram-se de todos os seus medos e se amaram sem inibições de desejos ou sentimentos. Sem pensar no amanhã, no depois. Talvez esse fosse o segredo para uma noite maravilhosa.

House queria continuar deitado admirando aquela bela mulher que estava dormindo ao seu lado, mas precisava preparar-lhe um café da manhã. Saiu da cama com cuidado para não acordá-la e foi direto para a cozinha vestido apenas com sua cueca.

Minutos depois voltou com uma bandeja contendo algumas frutas, queijo branco, um copo com suco de laranja e uma flor que havia tirado do vaso da mesinha da sala. Com alguns beijos no rosto e pescoço, Cuddy foi despertando e logo abriu um lindo sorriso para o homem que estava sobre ela.

- Bom dia, maníaca sexual. – House diz num tom de brincadeira.

- Bom dia. – ela responde, o segura pela nuca e puxa seu rosto depositando um suave beijo em seus lábios.

- Preparei um café da manhã para você. – ele murmura com os lábios nos dela.

- Jura? – ela pergunta incrédula.

- Juro. – ele responde e se afasta para pegar a bandeja que havia deixado no final da cama.

Enrolada no lençol, Cuddy senta-se e ao ver a bandeja fica surpresa com tal gesto. House põe a bandeja sobre as pernas dela e senta ao seu lado na cama.

- Sorte sua estarmos em sua casa. – House diz olhando para frente encostado na cabeceira da cama, enquanto Cuddy devorava um dos morangos. – Se estivéssemos na minha não teria nada disso para comer. – ele conta virando o rosto para olhá-la.

- Obrigada. – Cuddy agradece esticando o pescoço para poder beijá-lo. – Flor?! – ela diz ao segurar a mesma. – Não sabia que você era romântico.

- E não sou. – ele deixa claro. – Mulheres gostam de receber flores, e homens de receber sexo oral. E pelo qual recebi ontem você merecia uma floricultura inteira, mas só tinha essa na mesinha da sala.

- Tem razão, você não é nada romântico. – ela diz sorrindo. – Não nas palavras.

- Coma. – House diz num tom de ordem.

- Não vai comer também? – ela pergunta colocando uma uva na boca.

– Não é bem isso que eu queria comer. – ele diz e um sorriso safado estampa seus lábios.

- E o que você gostaria de comer? – ela pergunta olhando-o de canto de olho.

- Eu poderia dar nome e sobrenome, mas tenho que ir. Preciso passar em casa para trocar de roupa e depois ir para o hospital. – ele diz.

- Tem certeza? – ela pergunta passando a língua provocantemente num morango.

- Pensando bem acho que vou provar um morango. – House tira a bandeja de cima de Cuddy e coloca no final da cama.

- Só o morango? – ela sussurra ao ter o corpo de House sobre o dela.

- Só o morango não. – ele morde levemente o lábio inferior dela. – COM o morango. – ele diz ao pegar o morango de sua mão e em seguida cola seus lábios nos dela.

Após um longo beijo House desliza seu corpo para o final da cama e puxa o lençol que cobria Cuddy. Ele beija toda a região da barriga dela e desce mais um pouco ficando com os pés no chão. Já sabendo de suas intenções Cuddy separa as pernas expondo seu sexo para ele.

- Eu adoro essa parte do seu corpo. – House diz beijando levemente a vagina exposta e Cuddy sorri.

Ele volta a ficar sobre Cuddy e mais uma vez saboreia sua língua, seus lábios. Cuddy agarrada nele com braços e pernas ia desejando cada vez mais aquela língua em sua vagina, e logo. House desliza-se novamente para a parte inferior do corpo de Cuddy e sua atenção permanece toda ali.

Com os pés apoiados no chão e os braços sobre a cama, ele enterra sua cabeça entre as pernas de Cuddy e começa a chupá-la suavemente. Uma das mãos se move e logo um dedo vai parar dentro de Cuddy. Ela geme e agarra os cabelos de House e aquilo o estimula ainda mais. A língua habilidosa brinca com o clitóris e vai deixando-o cada vez mais inchado, cada vez mais sensível. Ele tira seu dedo de dentro dela e com o morango que ainda tinha em sua mão, vai passando-o na entrada da vagina, lambuzando-o no sexo encharcado de tanto desejo. Cuddy geme alto mordendo os lábios e agarra os lençóis amassando-os em suas mãos. Não conseguindo mais segurar-se, Cuddy explode em um orgasmo.

House fica sobre Cuddy apoiando o peso de seu corpo apenas no braço esquerdo. Ele a fita e ela com um sorriso nos lábios ainda sentia os efeitos do orgasmo em seu corpo. Ele leva o morango até a boca e dá uma mordida provando-o com o sabor que havia trazido de Cuddy.

- Com certeza esse é o melhor morango que já comi. – ele diz.

Cuddy pega a mão dele e leva até a boca comendo o outro pedaço do morango que havia ficado.

- Não são só os homens que gostam do sexo oral. – House comenta.

- Com certeza não. – ela diz mordendo os lábios.

House sorrir e pressiona os lábios de Cuddy com os seus. Ele morde o lábio inferior dela e sussurra algo que ela não consegue entender.

- Obrigada pelo café da manhã. Estava maravilhoso. – Cuddy agradece num murmuro contra os lábios dele.

- O meu também estava. – ele diz enfiando a língua dentro de sua boca e capturando a dela com fortes chupadas. E mais uma vez o desejo reascende...

No hospital, House com os braços apoiados na sacada o 1º andar observava todo o movimento que acontecia na entrada da recepção. Cuddy que andava pelos corredores do andar o avistou e foi até ele.

- Faz tempo que você chegou? – ela pergunta ao se aproximar.

- Não, acabei de chegar. – ele responde sem olhar para ela.

- Não foi até minha sala, achei estranho. – ela comenta.

- É que eu precisava fazer uma coisa antes. – ele diz finalmente ao olhá-la.

- O quê? – ela pergunta curiosa.

- Isso. – House diz e começa a bater forte na sacada com a bengala. – Atenção aqui, por favor! – ele grita chamando a atenção de todos que estavam lá embaixo.

Cuddy olha para ele assustada não entendendo nada, assim como todos que se propuseram dar a devida atenção que ele pediu.

- Eu. – ele começa. – E a Dra. Lisa Cuddy. – House a encara. – Estamos juntos. – Cuddy olha para ele sem acreditar no que ele estava fazendo. –Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram: nós estamos juntos. Por tanto, quando vocês virem uma bunda e um par de belos peitos enormes passeando por esse hospital, lembrem-se que ambos me pertencem. – ele diz em alto e bom tom deixando Cuddy extremamente constrangida e sem ação. – Agora podem voltar a fingir que estão trabalhando. – House finaliza seu showzinho matinal olhando para Cuddy com um sorriso presunçoso.

Cuddy não diz nada, simplesmente o fuzila com os olhos e vai embora. House espera ela pegar o elevador e logo depois vai atrás dela. Ele chega na sala de Cuddy e a vê sentada a sua mesa.

- Porque você tinha que fazer aquela palhaçada toda? – Cuddy pergunta irritada assim que House entra na sala.

- Era pra guardar segredo? Não sabia. – ele diz sarcástico.

- Sua atitude foi ridícula, House. Não precisava fazer aquilo.

- Só queria que todos soubessem. Você não? – House diz sentando em uma das cadeiras.

- Precisava ser daquele jeito? – ela questiona parecendo mais calma.

- Ok. Desculpe-me. Pode descontar toda a sua raiva quando estivermos transando. – ele diz arrancando um sorriso dos lábios de Cuddy.

- Vou precisar de um bom sexo pra poder compensar toda a raiva. – ela avisa.

- Podemos começar agora se você quiser. – House diz ao levantar e caminha até o outro lado da mesa. – Mas contenha os gritos, só quem pode chamar atenção nesse hospital sou eu. – House diz, Cuddy levanta da cadeira e ele a beija.


End file.
